cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mafia
|totalnations = 12 |activenations = 8 |percentactive = 67% |totalstrength = 340,976 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 28,415 |totalnukes = 72 |score = 1.36 }} Founding The Mafia,founded 5/30/07 by Emperor Marxus IV,is a predominantly black team alliance. In its early days the Mafia showed great potential by soaring to over 100k nation strength with only 10 nations on its founding day. With the help of Knight999 of the Sarmatian Empire, Marxus managed to gain many friends for the Mafia. The early Mafia government was made up of mostly former members of Marxus's past alliances,The Trade Federation and ACID. It was because of this that an effective and streamlined hierarchy was put in place. The Mafia continued to grow in membership numbers and total alliance strength. The addition of Al_Capone of Chicago was key in the success the Mafia experienced. Government Organization The Mafia is ruled by the Cappo de Cappos (The Don). The Don has veto power when ever he wishes to wield it and is responsible for the family's decision making. The current Don is The former Internal Consigliere Serberus. Even though the Don can veto any decision, Serberus has not done so as he tries to allow decisions to be made democratically. The Legislative body of the Mafia consists of The Don's appointed Ministers and a Commission that is elected by the family. The Ministers run their specific offices to keep the Mafia functioning. Offices include Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Economics, Education, Recruitment, and Defense. Each minister may appoint soldiers or Made Men to help in their officers, either as Deputy Ministers or a ministry worker (i.e. an ambassador for the MoFA). The Commission makes up the democratically portion of the Mafia government. Elections take place every 5 weeks and there are 5 positions available at each election (subject to change based on alliance growth). Candidates are nominated by their piers. During an election a voter gets to vote for three candidate. The top 5 candidates receive a seat. Made Men are not members of the Legislature. They are respected and important members and most likely officers in the Mafia's military wing. The process to become a Made Man is unclear, but most Made Men are very active, senior members. If you want to get Made, you will need to prove your self. Creed The Creed of the Mafia Current Treaties *Protectorate of the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *ODP/PIAT with the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=73173 *ODP/PIAT with The Dark Brotherhood http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=72808 *Members of the Tech Sellers Union http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=73273 Family History The History of the Mafia is a rich tapestry full of war, betrayal, scandal, and hardship. Though it all the Family has been able to stay together, grow stronger, and become more loyal and unified. For the full history read the History of the Mafia. Incognito Section I: State of Existence This charter, Incognito, has been written on this day, July 19, 2007, to establish the existence of the Mafia and the rights of all members of the Mafia Family. Any member in violation of Incognito will be dealt with in accordance of the order of Family Justice and Law. The Mafia has established its self as a resident of the Black Trading sphere and resides there as a protectorate of the New Pacific Order through the Mafia-NPO Protectorate, ratified on October 10, 2007. Usura Coactum Per Arma Vulgus Victum-Through Force Of Arms, We Conquer Section II: Application for Membership, and Right to Deny Membership Article I Any Nation in the Cyberverse may apply for membership and Inductance into the Mafia Family. Article II Said Applicant must complete our Omertá and comply with the Oath of silence. Article III Applicants can be rejected membership into the Family for no reason without argument. Applicants will not be accepted IF: They are currently at war They are a member of a ZI list They are currently aiding a nation serving in a major conflict They are currently aiding a known rogue or a member of a ZI list. They are currently a member of another alliance They have a past history of misbehavior Article IV All new members are entitled to our new member aid package if they are beneath 1000 infrastructure. Article V It is preferred, though not required, that Members of the Mafia are members of the Black trading sphere. Section III: Rights and Values of the Family Article I All members of The Mafia Family are entitled to the right of freedom of speech and the will of free thought. Members of the Mafia are also given the right to request information when necessary through Section IV: Freedom of Information. Article II Family Moderators reserve the right to delete your post without notice. This is to prevent an international incident to occur over something very inane. Article III As a member of the Mafia Family you are entitled and encouraged to voice your opinions and ideas in all areas of the Mafia Forum visible to you. Spam is encouraged in the appropriate areas. Spam in a non-spam zone is an offense that can warrant a warn level increasing. Constant spam in non-spam areas will result in a ban from the Mafia and posting access revoked from the Mafia forums. Article IV Members of the Mafia are like family and thus they respect each other as such. Chivalry is a much desired trait and one that members of the Mafia should display. Family members should be willing to help other family members out in times of need with nothing expected in return. Family members should treat each other with respect and good will on both the Mafia forums and equally important on the CyberNations forums. Article IV Members of the Mafia are expected to treat their superiors with respect at all times and to follow orders when logical. Section IV: Freedom of Information Article I Any member of the Mafia has the right to request viewing to de-classified documents and classified documents that the Commission has approved for viewing. Article II The Commission, along with the Senior Council has the ability to deny any request made by a member on the grounds it could risk the security of the Mafia. Article III Classified Information will be declassified by either the Senior Council or the Commission once it has been determined the information will not risk the security of the Family. Section V: Hierarchy Article I The Hierarchy of the Mafia consists of the Commission and the Senior Council. The Head of State, The Don, has a supervisors role, monitoring the activity of the two Councils. The Don has veto powers but is trusted to only use them when deemed necessary. The Mafia leader is the Head of State (other titles for the same position include The Don, Cappo de Cappos, and the God Father) who over sees all activities in the Mafia and watches the Senior Council and their various Departments. Article II The Senior Council consists of the Acting Ministers and their Co-Ministers. These Councilors run the various departments of the Mafia based on the protocol developed by the Commission and the Head of State. They control the Mafia’s Various Departments such as War and Finance. The Ministers will create their own systems for running their various departments. This will also be monitored by the Commission and Head of State. Article III The Commission is a group of Family members who act as advisors to the Head of State and are appointed by the Head of State. There is no set number of Commission members. Their duties are varied based on the needs of the Head of State. The Commission work with the Head of State to run the Mafia. Section VI: Head of State, The Cappo de Cappos Article I The Head of State of the Mafia rules as the Supreme Chancellor of the Mafia. He has complete executive power over the Mafia and the activities of the Senior Council and Commission, unless he steps down or is found guilty of any crime during a family trial. In this case the Head of State will be removed of all power. Article II The Head of State will serve for an unspecified period of time. The Head of State may serve of as long as they wish as long as they are not in violation of Section VI Article I. Article III The Signature of the head of State is required on all major treaties (MADP, MDP, PAIT, Protectorates) and in an amendment to Incognito. Article IV The Head of State is the only person who has the power to appoint a member of the Mafia to the Senior Council. Article V The Head of State selects his own replacement when he is ready to step down. In the case a replacement is not selected by the Head of State, the Commission will select a replacement. Section VII: The Acting Ministers of the Senior Council Article I Members of the Senior Council are appointed by the Head of State. Ministers Include the Minister of Defence, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Finance, Chief Recruiter, and Director of Education. Article II It is the duty of the Minister of Defence to provide protection for members of the Mafia Family by any means necessary. The Secretary of Defence will work to the best of his ability to organize military divisions and create battle plans during times of hardship. The Secretary of Defence will work alongside the Minister of Foreign Affairs in times of war to help organize battle plans and target lists. The Minister of Defence is also responsible for signing MDPs and MADPs. Article IV The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in control of all inter-alliance relations as well as making official Mafia announcements on the CyberNations Forums. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for appoint ambassadors and assigning them to alliances. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is also responsible for proposing treaties and making sure the Mafia adheres to the treaties. The Minister of Foreign Affairs must sign all treaties that involve the Mafia. Article V The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for keeping Mafia members active on the Mafia forums, handling complaints and questions, and screening potential members of the Mafia. The Minister of Internal Affairs is also in charge of making sure that no spies are situated in the Mafia. The Minister of Internal Affairs is also responsible for making sure members of the Mafia are punished correctly if found guilty by the Supreme Court. Article VI The Minister of Finance is in control of the Mafia banking system. The Chamber Master is responsible for organizing aid chains for new members as well as developing aid systems for times of war and for increasing the growth of older nations. The Chamber Master will help organize tech deals and will try to keep tech deals inside the Mafia. Article VII The Chief of Recruitment is in charge of pioneering the Mafia’s member growth. Along with the Chamber Master of the Chamber of Commerce, the Chief of Recruitment is in control of the Growth of the Mafia as a family. The Chief of Recruitment is responsible to make sure the mafia is constantly recruiting as well as writing and supplying recruitment letters. Article VIII The Director of Education is responsible for the constant updating and maintaining of alliance guides as well as the education of new recruits. The Director of Education is responsible for assigning mentors to new nations in the Mafia. Section VIII: The Commission Article I Members of the Commission are elected from the general membership of the Mafia. Senior Council members are not allowed to run in an election. Members must have been in the Mafia for over 1 month before they are allowed to run in an election. Commission members will serve maximum terms of 2 months, at which time an election will be held. Commission members can serve as many consecutive terms as popular vote will allow. Their term may be cut short if they step down or are found guilty of any crime by a family trial. Article II The Commission shares the responsibilities that the Head of State have. They act as his secretaries and his voice when announcements must be made. They are entitled to the same respect as the Head of State. Article III Members of the Commission serve of the Commission for a minimum of one month at which time the Head of State may wish to remove them from their position. This allows a smooth transition from the reign of one Head of State to another as the Commission can help educate the new Head of State on the protocol of his predecessor. Article IV If a Head of State is removed without announcing a replacement, the Commission will select a replacement. Article V Members of the Commission can be removed from their position at anytime under the following circumstances: A Majority of the council deems said member to be a problem Or Said member is placed on trail in front of the Supreme Court. If found guilty the member would be permanently removed from the Commission. Section IX: Foreign Policy Article I The Mafia does not believe in war as a tool of personal advancement. All attacks on unaligned or aligned nations for the purpose of individual profit (i.e. techraiding) is considered a crime. Article II The Mafia believes in using diplomacy to solve all problems, but if diplomacy fails the family will defend itself. The Mafia will try to work out contacts peacefully and expects other alliances to conduct themselves in the same manner. Section X: Ratification On this date, November 24, 2007, this document will be made law with my signature. A God Amongst Men, Defender of Truth Founded of the Mafia, Man of Honor Ex Cappo de Cappo Emperor Marxus IV See also